Meant To Be
by that is secret
Summary: Kagome muses on Miroku and Inuyasha. Shounen and shoujo ai. A Christmas present for Kat.


A/N: I was in a slashy Inuyasha mood (remembering one of Kitty's delightful IY/M pics that was sooooo cute) and this came to mind. So, here ya go Kitty.   
  
  
  
I smile sadly, watching them. They sit side by side, watching the fire as water boils for ramen. Its light plays on their faces, and on their clasped hands. I have never seen Inuyasha so content. He looks as if he hadn't a care in the world. And Miroku looks the same way. For a moment, they have forgotten the Shikon shards, Naraku, and everything that stands between. The only thing they see is the other's face in the firelight.   
  
They are the perfect pair. They complement each other in a way I have never seen before. But I fear for them too. So much stands in their way. There is the matter of Miroku's hand and the quest for the shards. There is the fact that they are a hanyou and a monk, two males, in a feudal world that does not accept love between either. And, most of all, there is the fact that they are who they are.  
  
An outsider might think Inuyasha, with all his brashness and arrogance, his rough talk, as the dominant one in their pair. But inside, he is more fragile than almost anyone else I have met. He wears a mask and rarely lets it down. Miroku is the only one who can consistently get through to him. I fear for him because of it. Miroku is a dear soul, and he would never hurt Inuyasha - at least as far as he knew. But Miroku is also a divided soul, and a cunning and tricky one at that. He can be as ruthless as any youkai, and I fear that that ruthlessness may hurt Inuyasha one day. Never directly, and never knowingly; Miroku is not the type. But a backfire from some plan, things not turning out the way they were supposed to, or the shadow of the Air Rip - what about that?   
  
It is dangerous for him. Miroku himself is not always easy to get along with - despite his gentle personality, he is very strong and opinionated. Get into an argument with him, and he is more than willing to carry it on until the sun breaks the next morning. And the circumstances. . . Naraku will try to separate them. I know it. I can feel it. And every day, I can feel the void growing larger underneath Miroku's prayer beads. Even if everything else turns out perfectly. . . killing Naraku may not end the curse. And then what?  
  
What would happen to Inuyasha, if he lost the one he loved - again? He barely made it through Kikyou. As for me, despite what everyone said, he never loved me in that way - I was his friend, and that was all. The days and nights that I wished we had more. . . but I have moved on. I worry now for him as a friend worries for a friend. I could not bear to see him hurt.   
  
Miroku has his arms around Inuyasha now. Inuyasha is snuggled as close as he can possibly be - all I can see of his head is white hair and two fuzzy ears. Miroku is whispering into one of said ears, making it twitch. This is when I remember why they are together, even with everything. It is because they really were meant to be. Maybe people see me as bubbly and carefree, but I am a fatalist - simply put, I believe in Fate. For all the good and all the bad, Fate remains constant. And these two were kismet.   
  
Strange - kismet sounds like two words shoved together: "kiss" and "met." It is appropriate. I think that if I ever saw these two torn apart it would be as if the world was torn apart. If their love for each other, so strong, could be destroyed, then anything could be destroyed. Fate itself could be broken into pieces.   
  
Sango comes over and pokes me in the side. "Stop thinking."   
  
I feign surprise. "What? Me, think? I can barely do math, let alone think."   
  
She hugs me. "I know when you're thinking. You get that sad, faraway look on your face, and I don't like seeing it."   
  
Yet another one of Fate's twists: Sango and I. Who would have expected that?   
  
Inuyasha gets up from Miroku's arms. "Ah! It's done! Ramen!" I can see the glee on his face. Miroku laughs and pulls Inuyasha back. He pins Inuyasha to the ground and tickles him. The two start scrapping, trash-talking each other the entire time. Inuyasha turns the tables and sits on Miroku's stomach. With Inuyasha, everything ends in sitting. Sango laughs and holds me closer, and I smile again.   
  
Not sad this time though.  
  
It was all meant to be.   
  
  
  
*finito*  
  
Fate says review. 


End file.
